


Rose

by orphan_account



Category: La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Technology, Blackfrost - Freeform, Captivity, F/M, alien!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by Tanith Lee´s version Beauty.





	

Rose was red, it´s colour and shape brilliantly, breathtakingly lush. It lay on green velvet, looking almost like it´s equivalent on Earth.

Almost.

Natasha stared at the crystal box offered by human courier. The sign of Royal family was carved onto crystal like flower in ice. Steve, who stood by her side, spoke first.

"Take it away."

They both knew refusal was not an option.

  

 Natasha read while she waited for the car.

The book, written by an alien woman, was Gothic horror romance, which wasn´t Natasha´s genre even in best of days. Dialogue and imagery were incredibly lush and flowery and bored her to tears.  Young human girls were endlessly depraved and unclean mass, with character development of a puddle; they just envied, tortured, murdered and suffered.   And there were already three sequels.

How about Young and filthy, part 52?

_They can live five thousand years._

"Car is here." Clint stood at the door.

Natasha put the e-reader to her bag.  "I´m ready." She rose. "I´ll come back so soon as possible."

 

Garden inside the palace was bright as day and full of unnaturally coloured  alien flowers.  Metal ball floated to meet Natasha.

"Welcome, Lady Natasha. I will show your rooms." It was a woman´s voice, accent English. 

Alien technology was effective, energy clean. It was like magic. House made a bath to Natasha, offered  Russian and American food, hot and cold drinks, e-reader and movie screen. She saw no one.

 

Next day she was eating breakfast, when the robot ball came to her.

"Prince Loki would like to meet you in the garden, after you have finished breakfast."

Natasha didn´t hurry. 

She found the alien sitting on the stone bench, but when Natasha approached, he rose. He was lean and, like all members of his race, tall.  Black, shoulder-length hair was pushed from pale blue face. Thin lips, red eyes, alien alphabets in his forehead. He was wearing an attire of black leather and green velvet, with metal in forearms and shoulders. 

"Natasha." Accent was almost English.

"Did I allow you to call me that?"

Smirk.  "I do what I want."

"Which is?"

"I saw you and wanted to meet you, know you."

She imagined herself sitting at the street cafe and Loki secretly watching her.  "Know me? Do you mean in Biblical sense?"

Smirk returned. "Don´t worry. I´m not going to rape you."

"So _what_ are you going to do with me?" 

 "You must stay here.  You are safe from all violence - mental, physical, sexual. But you must spend some time with me every day."

"For what purpose? "

"You will see."

"Very well." Natasha sat on the bench. "You want to know me? I want to know who my captor is."

Loki sat  by her. Not too near, not touching her.  And he started to speak. 


End file.
